In recent years, the rapid development of a wide variety of wireless-communication devices has brought about a wave of new antenna technologies. Mobile phones and wireless networks are just a few examples of wireless, multiple frequency, and multi-mode devices that have driven the advancement of antenna technology. Antennas used in current and future wireless-communication devices are expected to have high gain, small physical size, broad bandwidth, versatility, low manufacturing cost, and are capable of embedded installation. These antennas are also expected to satisfy performance requirements over particular operating frequency ranges. For example, fixed-device antennas, such as cellular base-stations and wireless access points, should have high gain and stable radiation coverage over a selected operating frequency range. On the other hand, antennas for mobile wireless devices, such as mobile phones, tablets, and laptop computers, should be efficient in radiation and omni-directional coverage. These antennas are expected to provide impedance matching over selected operating frequency ranges.
This disclosure is directed to broadband notch antennas. In one aspect, a notch antenna includes a dielectric plate having a first surface and a second surface located opposite the first surface. A conductive layer is disposed on the first surface and has a notched region that exposes the dielectric plate between edges of the conductive layer. The antenna also includes two or more frequency matching circuits that branch from the notched region. Each matching circuit is configured to send and receive electromagnetic radiation in a broadband or ultra-broadband frequency band of the radio spectrum.